


Особые изобретения

by AlGhoul



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Science, Science Bros, Urethral Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlGhoul/pseuds/AlGhoul
Summary: Пьеро демонстрирует Соколову действие одной из своих разработок для "Золотой Кошки".Piero shows Sokolov some device he made for Golden Cat. No romance, purely science!





	Особые изобретения

**Author's Note:**

> Could translate it later if needed.

\- Я хочу создать прибор удивительного качества, Соколов. Такой, который превзошёл бы все прочие приспособления по своему эффекту.  
Мятая жестяная кружка чуть стукнула о закопченную столешницу. "Где мой тивианский расписной фарфор", - с горечью подумал Соколов, брезгливо придерживая грубо спаянную ёмкость с чаем из хрустака. Всего несколько часов прошло с момента, как Корво отбыл на лодке к маяку. Неизвестность. Соколов ненавидел неизвестность. Колонна оказалась огромным успехом – но как закрепить этот успех, чтобы она не разлеталась на мелкие кусочки при каждом использовании? Успеют ли они отстроить её заново к тому моменту, когда снова придётся обороняться? Сколько ещё ему торчать в этой примитивной вонючей дыре? Все эти вопросы роились у Соколова в голове, и вкрадчивый голос Пьеро едва доносился до него сквозь эту смесь математических расчетов и тревоги. Чай остывал.  
\- ... при помощи всего двух небольших клемм, помещенных непосредственно в мозговую ткань, я смогу вызывать сильнейшие оргастические реакции всего лишь по нажатию кнопки, - продолжал Пьеро, взволнованно обводя пальцем край кружки.  
Соколов с небольшой задержкой осознал услышанное и, нахмурившись, воззрился на Пьеро из-под кустистых бровей.  
\- Что?  
\- В мозгу находится область, отвечающая за наслаждение, мой друг. Полагаю, вы могли этого не знать, - Пьеро снисходительно улыбнулся.  
\- Я знаю о мозге всё! - решительно возразил Соколов, - Но о чем мы вообще сейчас разговариваем? Очевидно, эти ваши, кхм, фривольные изыскания не имеют никакого отношения к проекту, спасшему сегодня наши жизни.  
\- О, нет. Я говорил о некоторых приборах, которые я имел возможность соорудить для "Золотой Кошки" некоторое время назад. Некоторые из них обладают весьма... интересным воздействием. Но они все слишком примитивны. А ведь я, при наличии выносливого добровольца, мог бы достичь небывалых высот в деле... удовольствия, - Пьеро смутился и умолк. Он знал, что изобретения такого рода не имеют никакого значения для Академии, никакой научной ценности. И всё же, и всё же, те самые люди, что подвергали его работы остракизму, оставляли в "Золотой Кошке" немалые суммы за возможность использовать их.  
\- Так это были вы! Я оценил пару задумок, конечно, хотя вам стоило больше внимания уделить эргономике. Все эти острые углы, торчащие провода, - Соколов откинулся на стуле, оглаживая бороду, - я принял это за работу дилетанта, поначалу.  
\- Дилетанта? Мой дорогой друг, если бы вы знали… - оскорбленный Пьеро осёкся на полуслове. - А впрочем, что же, я могу продемонстрировать вам свою более позднюю наработку, чтобы вы могли сами убедиться в её гениальности. Позвольте, - он решительно поднялся и направился к своему сундуку, стоявшему неподалёку.  
Из сундука были извлечены: гладкая медная палочка в полтора пальца длиной, небольшой пенал с двумя рычажками, моток проводов и стеклянная сахарница, заполненная неким гелем. Соколов смотрел со сдержанным интересом и взвешивал внутри себя два желания, равных по силе: доказать Пьеро его вопиющую несостоятельность как ученого и открыть для себя новые грани запретных наслаждений. Со всей очевидностью эти желания противоречили друг другу.  
\- Я, к сожалению, пока не доработал портативный источник питания, поэтому нам придётся пройти вниз, но я обещаю вам, - Пьеро начал спуск по лестнице, на ходу разматывая провода; Соколов проследовал за ним, - я гарантирую вам, мой друг, что ничего подобного вы ещё не испытывали. Обнажите свой пенис и сделайте с ним что-нибудь, будьте добры. Чтобы, ну, подготовить его, - Пьеро неопределенно махнул рукой и сосредоточенно занялся подключением прибора.  
Соколов постоял некоторое время рядом, глядя на манипуляции, но вскоре увидел всё, что хотел, и оставил Пьеро в покое. Он подтащил стул к генератору и уселся, приспустив штаны. В мастерской было холодно, волосы на ногах вставали дыбом. Горячий чай остался наверху. Соколов закрыл глаза и стал воображать себе сладостные картины с участием экзотических красоток и, возможно, красавцев. Он не любил мастурбировать себе сам: у занятого и уважаемого человека всегда есть для этого другие люди.  
\- Затруднения, дружище? - с неожиданной симпатией произнес Пьеро. Соколов открыл глаза.  
\- Вы могли бы протянуть мне руку помощи, между прочим. Коли уж это ваш эксперимент.  
Пьеро неодобрительно вздохнул и, засучив рукава, взялся за дело сам. Ладони у него были грубые, рабочие - не чета умащенным маслами и наманикюренным рукам Королевского Лекаря - но это лишь придавало остроты ощущениям, и вскоре член Соколова оказался достаточно эрегирован для начала процедуры. Пьеро взял немного геля из сахарницы и равномерно распределил по медной палочке.  
\- Это мой специальный Проводящий Гель Джоплина, - пояснил он, - он работает как смазка, но при этом прекрасно проводит ток. Как вы понимаете, - продолжил он, медленно погружая палочку в уретру, - обычные жиры обладают изолирующим свойством.  
Соколов поёжился. Ощущения, и правда, были необычные, но захватывающие. По крайней мере, член определенно стал твёрже.  
Пьеро чуть сдвинул один из рычажков.  
\- Я устанавливаю малую мощность тока, для начала, - продолжил он комментировать свои действия, - сообщите мне, если будет мало.  
Пьеро щёлкнул выключателем. Соколов охнул, но немедленно сделал вид, что просто прочищает горло. По его члену пошла лёгкая приятная вибрация, и он почувствовал резкий приток крови, отчего начало казаться, будто сама палочка стала больше и начала распирать канал.  
\- Я ничего не чувствую! - гордо объявил Соколов вопреки очевидному.  
Пьеро хмыкнул и сдвинул рычажок ещё, на этот раз подальше. Соколов с хриплым стоном пошатнулся на стуле и для устойчивости ухватился руками за сиденье. Вибрация стала гораздо сильнее и отдавалась теперь по всей тазовой области. Он зажмурился и оскалился, стараясь не издавать звуков, которые могли бы его выдать.  
\- Я думал о том, что можно достичь большего эффекта, поместив вторую такую палочку в анальное отверстие, но не смог пока добыть достаточно меди, впрочем, можно пробовать и другие металлы...  
\- Прибавьте, - прервал пространную речь Соколов, прерывисто дыша, - на полную.  
Пьеро послушался и сдвинул рычажок до упора. Соколов вскрикнул. Вибрация сменилась жжением, он жалобно застонал и челюсть у него задрожала. Это было ужаснее и сладостнее всего, что он когда-либо испытывал, он ощущал свою полную беспомощность и не мог больше сопротивляться накатывавшему оргазму. Издав последний крик, он почувствовал, как голова его блаженно опустела.  
Пьеро торжествующе отключил прибор и аккуратно вынул палочку, выпуская наружу скопившийся за ней эякулят. Соколов тяжело дышал, утирая пот со лба.  
\- Ничего особенного, - сипло произнес он. - А сколько, говорите, меди вам надо?


End file.
